The Firefly
by Hills-to-Sky
Summary: Follow the adventures of a hired killer in the Alternate World of Equestria. Where technology and traditions clash, Platinum needs to protect his family from his own enemies while keeping his secret life unknown. But when a major incident happens, leaving him with more problems than he can handle, he heads off to try and find a replacement for the one thing he's lost.


_"It has been ten years since Princess Twilight Sparkle and her group of friends opened the box which the Tree of Harmony presented to them.  
Ten long years since ponykind was gifted with technology from the Tree of Harmony. Technology was a gift from the gods. It meant unicorns could fly, and pegasi could control the magic within them and Earth Ponies both!  
However, the folk of Equestria stood in the light of the gift, they were blinded by its brilliance that they did not see the price it came with.  
Depression, poverty, greed, lust, war and death, all slithered out of the box from which they had been held and started to envelope the world of Equestria, shattering the balance of harmony with logic.  
However, the Two Regal sisters immediately sensed this as a warning. They quickly cast spells and enchantments to try and protect all the cities and villages in Equestria.  
The first was the home of the Mane Six, Ponyville. However, they needed the combined power of all three Princesses to complete the spell.  
But even with Princess Twilights help, the three were exhausted and able to perform only one more spell. The chosen recipient was Canterlot.  
Ponyville and Canterlot are both the purest place in Equestria. Both stick to tradition and have no contamination. though Canterlot arms its guards with firearms and advanced weapons.  
With the two cities under protection, the sisters recovered having received news that the Crystal Kingdoms Crystal heart had protected Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour.  
Retiring into their castle, they watched in horror as the curse of technology swept across the whole of Equestria."_  
Cyan Wasp paused in her tale, much to her sons disappointment.  
"What!? Mum! Come on! You forgot the ending!" The little copper-coloured unicorn whined, stomping his little hoofs in protest.  
The changeling mare laughed quietly, rubbing her hoof on her sons head, "Now, now Copper. I was just catching my breath."  
"Oh" Copper said sheepishly, awkwardly scuffing his hoof at a spare gear lying next to him, "You can continue now,…please."  
His mother just laughed, smiling kindly at him, despite the small fangs poking out from her top lip.  
Copper loved his mum, even though she was a Changeling. Well, a Psuedo-Changeling, a nicer breed.  
He loved her hooves with little holes, her papery tail and wings that rustled when she moved, her wicked horn that parted her stained glass mane and her reptilian eyes that glowed in the dark.  
"Now, where was I…Oh yes! _But, even though the Equestrian folk found the new-found powers and consequences scary, they made do with them very well! They used the machinery to fight the consequences. Now, our lives are balanced once again. We have an honest job, make a decent living and live in this house with our family."_

Copper clapped his hooves together for his mother but was cut off by a cynical voice.  
"I hate to interrupt you mother but Ponyville is the only pure place in this Equestria."  
Copper rolled his eyes. It was his snooty brother, Platinum.  
Platinum was older, more mature, had a highly ranked job in the Equestrian Royal Bank as an inspector of state assets, which often meant he was never home, and was everything Copper wasn't.  
Platinums glossy jet-black coat rivaled Coppers own rusty brown. His spiky white mane, tipped with cyan blue, glowed in the dark, while his little brothers fell limply around his face, a mix of dull brown and blonde.  
He was tall, athletic and handsome. Traits from his strong stallion father who worked in the mines, carting huge wagon loads of diamonds and coal.

His horn had a slight curve to it, he had small fangs and purple draconic eyes. Traits from his mothers Changeling blood.  
He was the prime example of a half-breed, quite a common thing these days.  
Copper only had a simple horn, his mothers kindness and her ability to change form, but he needed more practice.  
Nothing special.  
"Oh, and why wouldn't Canterlot be as good as Ponyville?" His mother inquired.  
"Because the amount of ponies living in Canterlot. What tourists see when they go there is only the _surface_. What you don't see is all the homeless, drunkies and sick that have been crammed down the deepest darkest streets. Ponyville thrives because everypony there knows each other therefore kindness is easily spread. In Canterlot, there are to many ponies to simply know and none of those snobs would happily give money or food to a stinking homeless pony." Platinum finished, his head held high and his eyes glaring down at his mother and brother.  
"Oh, and by the way. Dinner is ready." He added lamely before disappearing into the dining room.  
Copper and his mother shared a confused look, which Copper then ruined by pulling a face.  
"Come now, let's see what your brother has cooked up." She said, getting up and stifling a laugh.

Platinum was setting out bowls of soup using his magic. He watched as his dear mother and his precious little brother came trotting in, taking a seat.  
He caught his brother looking at him and Platinum smiled softly. He knew his brother didn't exactly adore him, his job was thanks to that, but Platinum was still trying to be his older brother.  
Would you like somepony who continuously missed your birthdays and special moments?  
But his family could never find out his true job. It would put them all in danger and add extra stress to their already restless lives.  
Platinum knew his parents didn't want them to know but he had seen the bank statements. They weren't good. His father had offered to work double time in the mines to keep them in the black.  
"Eat up, everypony." He declared as he placed the bread on the table.  
"Thank you, dear." His mother said as she turned on the T.V at the other end of the table

The styled up mare shuffled her papers as she finished one topic and moved onto the other.  
_" Meanwhile, unidentified bodies of three ponies and two gryphons have been found in an abandoned warehouse next to the Train Station in Las Pegasus. Both appeared to be armed and have been 'dealt with' with a simple yet skilled blow to the neck. The police and private investigators are asking for any witnesses to step forward. Now, to Jaihraa, our investigative journalist.  
_A pony/zebra cross appeared on the screen.  
"Thanks Juliee. Now, police have just confirmed this atrocious act to have been done by the notorious killer, the Firefly. The way the Firefly 'dispatched' his victims has been matched to the bodies found here. We also have identified two of the ponies and one of the gryhons. Their families are being notified as we speak."  
Copper jumped as the phone rang behind him.  
"What?" He stuttered as his mind clicked together what had just happened on the televison, "You don't think one of them was Dad, do you?"  
His mothers tired face looked worried, "I don't know, dear."  
Copper head snapped around as the ringing stopped.

Platinum had answered the phone, "Hello?"  
"Is it the police?" Copper whispered.  
Platinums face grew hard as the caller started talking but he shook his head then walked out of the room.  
Copper turned to his mother but she just went back to watching the T.V, sipping her soup slowly.  
Copper sighed and pushed his doubt aside as the reporter showed some footage captured on a CCTV cameras. It showed a heavy sliding door being blown apart and a dark figure swoop in, metallic wings shining in the dimmed light.  
From a quick glance, Copper could tell the pony was armoured, hiding his slim yet strong build. If he blew up the doors, he must've been armed with grenades, explosives and other light weapons to carry easily. Copper loved analyzing others, finding their secrets from small tell-tale things.  
His mother gasped as the figure flew towards the camera. He passed underneath a skylight, making his mane glow white, then stopped in front of the camera. His face was hidden in darkness but as he brought up his right foreleg, a long, thin blade suddenly slid out. It gleamed in the light, making it easy to pick out the red stains, still glistening, before he slashed it down and turning the screen to static.  
The T.V then cut back to the reporter, standing there wide eyed.  
Gathering himself up, he launched into his line, "Apparently, this is the only footage the Police have managed to gather of the elusive Firefly. Any other evidence is greatly welcomed in the attempt to find and stop this heartless killer. We will show the clip one more time, incase anypony can figure out who this killer is."  
The clip started to roll again as Platinum walked back in, placing the phone back in its stand then continuing to eat his dinner.  
Until, of course, the figure on the screen stopped infront of the camera.  
Copper watched out of the corner of his eye as Platinums stopped eating and watched the screen, worry appearing at the edges of his mouth.  
Copper was confused, "_Why was his brother scared of the firefly? He would never come here."  
_As soon as the film ended Platinum seemed to gather himself together, quickly finishing his dinner then cleaning up, setting a bowl of soup and bread for their dad, when he got back from work.  
"Who was that on the phone honey?" His mother asked, helping clear the old table.  
"Someone from the bank. They've lined me up to go to The Kingdom of Shu. A highly religious and traditional place, ruled by the beautiful Imperial Highness Empress Dao You. I'm there to talk about a recent development that's…occurred between them and Equestria. Won't be long, just a month." Platinum finished flatly.  
Copper leapt up, outraged, "A MONTH! You're ditching me, mum and dad for a month to go relax and have fun in some oriental paradise?"

Platinum sighed, he'd expected this, "I know, I'll be away for along time but you must honestly know that I don't have any contro-"

He was broken off by a furious yell from his little brother, "That's what you always say! Besides! It's December, you'll miss Hearts Warming Eve! I'm sick of you missing my birthdays and Hearts Warming Eves and Easters. It's like you don't even want me to be around!" Tears started leaking out of Coppers eyes as he let everything out.  
Platinums face stayed blank, but inside it chewed away at his pride and heart.  
_'Copper is right, I have missed many, nearly all, of the special occasions meant for family'  
_"Fine." Platinum said suddenly, cutting off Copper, mid-rant.  
"Dear?" Cyan had just sat there, feeling helpless as her two sons ranted, like always. She did agree with Copper though. Her precious Platinum had seemed to be avoiding them but she then turned to Copper.  
"I'll take you with me." Platinum announced to Copper before turning to his mother, "While I let you and Father spend a month in Ponyville, relaxing and seeing the sights."  
Both ponies were taken aback. Copper fell on his haunches, staring at his big brother in shock, while his mother struggled to get her mouth to work, her eyes wide in surprise.  
Platinum surveyed them calmly, "No objections? Good, I'll get some money from my personal account and get you two train tickets to Ponyville, book you into a decent motel for a month and give you some spending money for you and Father to use at your own delight."

Cyan finally managed to get her mouth to work, "But,but…but where would you get the money from?"  
"I have a spare account that I collected bits in hoping to buy you all something special, looks like now is the time. Take it as your early Hearts Warming Eve present."  
Platinum hoped they wouldn't ask many more questions, but they didn't.  
Nodding them a goodbye, he left them to figure out what had happened, as he headed to his room to pack.  
Making sure his door was locked, he then drew the curtains ad locked the windows, casting a whiteout spell and soundproofing spell, making sure to destroy any bugs and stop anypony finding out what he had locked behind one of his walls.  
Reaching under his bed, he pulled a lever and the wall in the back of his closet slid open smoothly and silently, revealing its treasure.

In the eerie cyan blue light that radiated from the secret compartment, Platinum examined his gear.  
Dark purple chest and torso armour with matching kneepads. Armoured shoes with titanium caps and increased friction grips for his hindlegs and the same for his forelegs, but with hidden mercurised weapons, the latest in weapon design. A metal is kept in liquid form until a command from the computer systems built into the gear tells it to harden and form a shape, mostly knives or swords. More advanced could form small firearms with bullets limited to three or four.  
Also, a headset lay gleaming, complete with an eyepiece and horn blade, to turn a unicorns horn into a deadly blade.  
But the final piece was the pair of metallic wings, lying in the centre of the wall.  
Each feather a honed knife blade, with plasma jets attached on the pivotal bridge.  
Neon lights that left light trails were on the tips of the largest feathers.  
The inner feather blades were bright blue, glowing softly  
But either the most shocking or surprising trait was the fact that on the left hand wing were the words.  
Firefly.

**The Kingdom of Shu and Her Imperial Highness Dao You (Along with others I may use) belongs to Lionel23.  
PsuedoChangelings species belong to SmackUp911**

**Both have been used with permission.**


End file.
